When Bad Girls Go Good
When Bad Girls Go Good is the forty-eighth episode of Justice League Unlimited. And the ninth episode of Season 4. Synopsis: Giganta's back in town and looking for the Flash! But it's not revenge she has in mind, it's dating. Plot: At night in the Missouri River, Giganta attacks a casino boat in the river, shaking several people out of it, as she walks away with the boat. At morning, Wally West heard about Giganta attacking the river last night, as his boss said that they found the boat abandoned with the money still in it, as well as the armored truck with money in it. Meanwhile, Giganta is waiting impatiently for someone in Central City, she spins a construction working thing, while putting on lipstick, and sits on a building to wait. Wally changes into his Flash uniform to race into the city to figure out what Giganta is up to, while also saving the citizen, and finds himself faced by Giganta, who asks if he remembers her teaming up with him fighting off Darkseid’s invasion and as Gorilla Grodd’s ex. Saddened and hurt that he said, “uh-huh”, she runs off crying, while Flash runs off to her and tries to comfort her, while Linda Park is in a helicopter to get a close view of her. Flash asks Giganta if she was pretending to steal to get his attention. Giganta shrunk down and tells him, “That time we worked together...I...I kind of...liked it. Being with you”, and Flash realizes she wants to change and become a good guy, which she accepts. The Top is attacking the Elysian Fields Amusement Park, on a revenge spree of attacking the owners, accusing them of stealing his idea for their new roto-ride from him. As Top bounces from ride to ride, he is grabbed by Giganta, who asks her “Flashie” if he has any string, which Linda asks, “Flashie?”, which Flash replies that Giganta is his new sidekick. Mirror Master has ransomed the Central/Keystone area once again, Giganta tried to attack him, but Flash tells her that it’s one of his illusions. But Giganta ignores him, and sorta smashed the building, she’ll pay for that. Giganta tries to attack the new Weather Wizard for tornadoing her hair, but Flash tells her that they’re taking him to the Police Station, but she ignores him trying to stomp on him. But Flash tells her the rule is that heroes don’t pulp. As Flash takes Weather Wizard to the Police Station, he is noticed by Linda, who asks him if he and Giganta if they are an item, which Flash tells her they are not. And Linda states that he is free for dinner with him, Flash then breaks the news to Giganta, she suddenly breaks into tears that he is choosing Linda over her. Meanwhile in the Watchtower, Fire is thanking Wonder Woman and Arrow for helping her stop illegal logging in Brazil, when suddenly Mr. Terrific alerts Wonder Woman to Central City, and Flash needs help with Giganta, as they witnessed him realizing that Giganta doesn’t want to be a good guy, and just think he’s cute, much to Wonder Woman’s annoyance. Flash twirls Giganta’s hair, which upsets her, Linda taunts her saying, “Face it, girl, he’s just not that into you”, which angrily causes Giganta to drop them. While Flash tries to use his tornado whirls to slow down Linda’s fall, Giganta catches him, while Linda just fell to the floor. Giganta makes a new rule: heroes get pulped...right after their skunky little girlfriends. Suddenly, Wonder Woman arrives and stops Giganta, who suddenly hits her with both fists. Flash tells Giganta that if she wants to play whack-a-hero so bad, she’ll see if she can catch him. Giganta chases him out of the city to make an earring out of his skull, and while Flash suddenly runs around her legs to knock her down, while Flash asks Wonder Woman to lend her some magic rope. After being lassoed, Giganta apologizes to Flash for losing her temper, and that she’d really like to see him again, which Flash replies just as soon as she gets out of jail. She asks how Friday is for him, but Linda states the League is turning her over to Gorilla City, as Solovar has a cell that she can’t outgrow, as Wonder Woman takes Giganta to the jet. Flash calls Linda a smug little bug, as she told Giganta, “Sure you can Flash’s hand and all, but i’m the one who picked him up”, as she walks away with Flash. Characters: *Justice League: **Wally West/Flash (Michael Rosenbaum) **Diana Prince/Wonder Woman (Susan Eisenberg) **Oliver Queen/Green Arrow (Kin Shriner) **Beatriz da Costa/Fire (Maria Canals Barrera) **Michael Holt/Mr. Terrific (Michael Beech) *Linda Park (Kim Mai Guest) Villains: *Giganta (Jennifer Hale) *Roscoe Dillon/Top *Samuel Scudder/Mirror Master (Alexis Denisof) *Weather Wizard II (Robin Atkin Downes) - who is a successor to the original Weather Wizard, Mark Mardon, who died on the Secret Society’s ship Trivia: *Wonder Woman calls Giganta and Linda, “Yeti and Veronica”, which is a quote similar to Betty and Veronica. *This is an adaptation of issue 38 of the comic, while there are differences: Category:Justice League Unlimited